


11. Red

by wicherwill



Series: 100 prompts [2]
Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, the last one I could find
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicherwill/pseuds/wicherwill
Series: 100 prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	11. Red

The hands on the clock inched closer to restarting their never-ending cycle.

They inched closer towards another tomorrow, moving relentlessly forward for all of eternity.

The smaller hand moved quicker, mirroring the solid thump thump of hitting her red punching bag.

She should be punching Hiiragizawa, she reminded herself. For hurting Sakura.

Now I’m punching myself, she told the wall. For falling for him.

I want to punch him, she cried. For leaving with another.

The hands struck twelve, and the figure continued to pound away.

She fell, grabbing the swaying pillar and hoping uselessly that tomorrow would never come.


End file.
